Welcome To Seishun Gakuen!
by from-sabrina
Summary: RyoSaku! Nothing in the world could have prepared Sakuno Ryuzaki for 31 days in Ryoma Echizen's house. But it does happen, and those 31 days are altogether something she will never forget- and neither will he.
1. Day One

Our Moments Prince of Tennis Fanfic

One Heart-racing Month

A/N: I'm going to use a little bit of Japanese here, but not much. This is going to be a very long fic, so bear with me. If any of you are confused, visit my page.

The first chapter is kind of rocky, please excuse my writing.

Day One

Normal POV

Sumire Ryuzaki had a problem: She was going to Hawaii for a month and didn't know what to do with her granddaughter, Sakuno. Sakuno's parents had died in a car accident when she was little, so, well, you know. Then she had a lightbulb-worthy idea. She would have Sakuno stay over at her old student's house! She was sure Nanjiro wouldn't mind.

-1-

"Oi, Echizen!" shouted Momoshiro. "Ryuzaki-sensei wants to see you!"

Ryoma tipped his hat in acknowledgment and went in to Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, Momo-senpai said you wanted to see me?" said Ryoma, looking bored. Sakuno was also in the office.

"Yes, I'm going away to Hawaii for a month, so I asked your father if he would let Sakuno stay with your family, and he said yes. Please be nice to Sakuno and if she's upset, I know who to ask." Ryuzaki-sensei explained that last bit with a menacing glare.

Ryoma cringed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. That's all." And with that, she dismissed them.

"I'm sorry if I'm going to be a bother," said Sakuno earnestly. Ryoma didn't reply. Sakuno sighed and walked on.

-1-

Ryoma pushed open the gate and led the way into his home.

"It's very beautiful," complimented Sakuno.

"Hn," grunted Ryoma. "I'm home!"

A beautiful college-aged girl came to the door. She had blue-black hair and azure eyes. "Ohaiyou, I'm Meino Nanako, Ryoma's cousin. You must be Sakuno! Is that alright if I call you that, Sakuno-chan?" she asked, beaming.

Sakuno couldn't help but be pulled into her happy demeanor. "Hai!" she answered, cocking her head to the side a little and smiling sweetly.

"Gosh, Sakuno-chan, you're so cute!" exclaimed Nanako and Nanjiro, the latter hugging Sakuno.

"Baka oyaji," mumbled Ryoma as he climbed up the stairs past them.

"Otou-san, I think Sakuno-chan's getting a little uncomfortable," said Nanako pointedly.

"Hai, hai," complained Nanjiro as he released the prettily blushing brunette. "Sakuno-chan, why don't you bring your bags up to Ryoma's room?" suggested Nanako.

"Arigatou, Meino-san!" bowed Sakuno.

"Eh? Just call me Nanako-chan, okay?"smiled Nanako.

"Hai, Nanako-chan!" And Sakuno smiled right back.

-1-

_Wow, Ryoma's room is so clean and organized! _thought Sakuno to herself.

"You can put your stuff there." Ryoma gestured to the closet.

"Anou… where would I sleep?" asked Sakuno.

"Nanako will have something set up for you," replied Ryoma. "Dinner's in about half an hour, so if you want to wash up, the bathroom's right down the hall."

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!" said Sakuno.

"Hn."

-1-

The bathroom was also very neat and tidy. Sakuno took a shower, having set up her toiletries and whatnot before. She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Quickly, she redressed in a purple and white long-sleeved scoop neck shirt, with a ruffled skirt. She went downstairs to find Nanako cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, Nanako-chan!" said Sakuno cheerfully.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan!" said Nanako, turning around and facing her with a smile.

"Is there anything I can help with?" asked Sakuno.

"No, no, you just sit back and relax, okay?" replied Nanako.

"No, it's fine, really, it's the least I can do. How about I set up the dining table!"

"You're a guest! I can't let you do that!"

"No, I'd feel bad otherwise!"

"Don't worry, just relax! You're a guest!" And on and on and on.

-1-

When Ryoma arrived downstairs, the two were still kindly arguing. Irritated, he walked past them and said, "It's dinnertime already. Nanako, Western food again?" He made a disgusted face.

Suddenly, Sakuno's face lit up. "I know!" she cried. "I'll make you all a Japanese dinner!" And with that, she set to work, making sure everything was perfect.

"What smells so good?" asked Nanjiro as he walked down the stairs.

"Ryuzaki's cooking," replied Ryoma flatly.

"Mmm, you should bring home girls more often, Ryoma! They cook great food," winked Nanjiro.

"Shut up, baka oyaji," muttered Ryoma. "Besides, it's not like I wanted to bring Ryuzaki home in the first place. If anything, it's all your fault and it's one of your worst ideas ever!" This last part was said so loudly that as Sakuno came in with the dinner, she could hear it loud and clear.

Sakuno POV

When I heard Ryoma say that, I was shocked. Then, I just felt like I deserved it. After setting the dinner down, I quietly asked to be excused. I was going to pack up my stuff and leave.

Ryoma POV

Oh, crap. I mentally cursed myself for saying that in front of Ryuzaki. I was embarrassed, thanks to my baka oyaji, and it just slipped out of my mouth.

Without a word, I left the table, and went to find Ryuzaki.

I find her in the hallway, looking like she's about to cry.

"What are you doing?" I asked her coldly.

She turned around, startled. "Oh, Ryoma-kun! I was just going to pack up my stuff and leave. I know I'm being a bother to you all…" she trailed off. I'm shocked. Briefly, a thought flashed across my mind. _Who said you could leave?_ Oh, kami. Saku- Ryuzaki is crying, and trying to hide it. She saw me staring and quickly hides her face. Dear kami. How do you deal with crying girls?

"Anyway, anou, if you could just tell your family that I'm not hungry and I'll be leaving, I'll go now," she said, her voice muffled by her hands. Then she turned around and ran up the stairs. I caught her wrist instinctively.

"Ryuzaki!" I said. She turns back around, surprised. I sigh. "Don't go," I said softly. For some reason, there's this part of me that wants her to stay. I have no idea why, but suddenly my mind flashbacked to something that happened earlier today.

-Flashback-

I walked down the hallway, yawning. I stopped suddenly. There was this guy, a grade above me, flirting with Ryuzaki. She was smiling and nodding. I felt angry. _What were those guys doing, hitting on _my_ Sakuno? Wait, what are you thinking?_ I thought to myself. _She's not yours, you doofus._ _Yet,_ said an unrepentant part of my brain. I shook my of those thoughts, and continued walking.

Throughout the day, many more guys went up to her and flirted with her. I felt my blood boiling every time I saw them.

By the end of the day, I was so wrecked that Momo decided to wriggle some info out of me. I didn't even give him a chance to try out his, "Certified Psychologist Info-Wriggling!" theory.

I told him what happened to me throughout the day. He said that it's love, and protectiveness. I scoffed at him. Me, the great Echizen Ryoma, in love? No way. Still, I guess he might know, Ann being his girlfriend and all. But still, I'm definitely not in love.

-Flashback over-

Normal POV

"If you go, I'll have to eat Western food for the rest of the month," Ryoma said coldly. "At least with you around, there'll be someone who can cook good Japanese food."

Oh my. Sakuno felt quite surprised. "Hai," she replied meekly. "I'll stay."

He nodded, satisfied, and walked away.

Sakuno POV

I watched him go, smiling wistfully. As I trudge up the stairs, I think about me and Ryoma's relationship. The last few weeks of the summer before junior year he spent in America. And then he came back to Seishun Gakuen for junior year. Everybody thought he would go to America and further his career, but he came back. I was so happy. I suppose over the course of junior year we progressed a bit to become actual friends. And now we're third-years. Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai are freshmen in high school, and the rest of the tennis team are juniors in high school. They're still at Seishun Gakuen, did I mention? But Ryoma? He's still the same. Same old, same old, right? I still haven't gotten over him. I tried to, the summer before our third year, when he went to America again, after attending the Japan Nationals. Rumors kept popping up about him and this American girl, Alicia. Blonde hair, blue eyes, the whole package. I saw her face on a magazine that Tomoko forgot at my house. She was very pretty, and she was a model. No wonder that Ryoma would ever pick her over someone as clumsy, shy, and nervous as me. Though, I can tell you, I'm not clumsy anymore. Last year, obaa-chan made Ryoma teach me tennis. And what do you know, I got better! If there still was a girls tennis team (they disbanded it after they found out that the girls were there just to watch Ryoma), I would be captain. I've become less shy, too. Now I have several senpais for friends, but they're more like sisters. They used to be on the tennis team, before it got disbanded. And Tachibana Ann transferred to Seishun Gakuen, so she's one of my friends too! I found out so many things about my senpais by being their friends. For instance, Ann likes to cheer. She's on the cheer team. Mashiro Suki, Ann (both freshman in high school), Churumaru Lucy, Aozuki Beth, Minami Natsumi, Yagome Isabelle (who we call Izzy), Azuki Mitchiko, and Roka Sofie (all juniors in high school), are my friends. Suki likes to draw, and she's definitely an artist. She's the head of the art club. Lucy likes to cheer as well, along with Mitchiko and Izzy, which is why the two of them are also on the cheer team with Ann. Beth is a writer; she's president of Writer's Nook, and the head editor of our school newspaper. Sofie reminds me a lot of Inui-senpai. She's mainly a tennis player, and she coaches anyone who wants to play tennis. She's a data player. Natsumi is a sadist, rather like Fuji-senpai, but her intentions are good, like him. Of course, Tomo-chan does the "Advice from Me" column for the newspaper.

And then there's me. I'm a singer. I'm head of vocal club. I still play tennis occasionally, though, with my friends. With their help, I no longer stutter or blush. Yay me. Yet Ryoma still doesn't notice me as anything other than a friend. I still love him.

And then I collapsed on the bed, bolting out of it a second later. Mou, that was Ryoma-kun's bed!

-1-

Ryoma POV

Good, I'm satisfied. Ryuzaki's staying.

"Ryoma, Ryoma!" said Oyaji slyly. "Thinking about your girlfriend, Sakunooooo-chan?" he cackled gleefully in a sing-song voice. Ugh. Baka oyaji. And that's exactly what I told him.

-1-

Normal POV

After finishing dinner Ryoma trudged up the stairs to do his homework. He opened the door only to find Sakuno crouched down on the floor, petting Karupin. Seeing his master, Karupin immediately left Sakuno and wound a figure eight between Ryoma's legs. Sakuno couldn't help but giggle at the confused look on Ryoma's face. Standing there, in a white t-shirt, red shorts, and rumpled hair, he looked so cute!

Ryoma sat down on the floor next to Sakuno, placing Karupin in his lap. He asked, "What's so funny?"

"The look on your face. Like you forgot that i was here and was confused why some stranger was petting your cat." By the end of this, Sakuno's face had fallen. He forgot about her? Probably.

Ryoma noticed Sakuno's expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ne, Ryoma-kun?" she asked. "Do you think of me as a friend?"

"Hai." And he was relieved to see her mouth smile afterward. "You look better when you smile." Oops. That just slipped out.

"A-arigatou." Ah! The stuttering and blushing came back halfway.

"Hn." Ryoma looked elsewhere.

"Ryoma-kun, can i use your desk?" she asked.

"Hai,"

-1-

Fifteen minutes later, Sakuno was twirling a lock of hair absently. She had discovered her talent for languages only two months ago, when school started, and now she was thinking over a particularly hard Italian question. She thought for a few more minutes, then wrote down her answer. With a relieved sigh, she put her homework back into her bag. She then turned curiously over to Ryoma, who was flopped on his bed, earplugs connected to his iPod. She giggled. Who knew Ryoma liked such ordinary things like music!

"You want to listen?" he asked her. Shyly, she nodded. He motioned to her, and she came closer. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into bed with him. And she blushed. Obviously! She was lying on his bed a mere six inches away from him! He handed her an earplug, and they listened to We the Kings together. And like that, they fell asleep. Side-by-side, and by the middle of the night, hand-in-hand.


	2. Day Two

Day Two

A/N: Sorry about the late update.

Normal POV

Sunlight filtered through the room as Ryoma's alarm clock rang. Groaning, Sakuno reached out a hand to stop it. Then she cracked open her eyes. Where am I? she thought. Then she remembered. Hmm, why did her hand- oh! She and Ryoma were holding hands! She blushed, then sat up, their hands still interlocked. Ryoma looked so cute when he was asleep. So peaceful, and childish. He looked much more like his age. With a start, she realized the time. Ack! She pulled her hand from his- to no avail. So she kept tugging.

Eventually, he was awakened by her tugging.

"Stop it, Karupin," he muttered.

Sakuno giggled. "Wake up, Ryoma-kun!"

So he did. He looked down at their entwined hands. He smirked. "Ryuzaki, what is this supposed to mean?"

"Eh? This just happened somehow," she blushed.

"Hn," he shrugged. Then he glanced over at the clock. "Kami," he muttered, vaulting out of bed. "Come on, aren't you coming to school?"

Sakuno nodded, and propelled herself out of bed. She crossed the room to her suitcase, and rummaged about for her school uniform.

She went into the bathroom to change, and came out a few minutes later.

"Anou, Ryoma-kun... why are you wearing your jacket inside out?" she laughed.

He looked over at her incredulously. Where was the old Ryuzaki? Oh, right. She had changed. Sighing, he motioned her out of the room. She only laughed and made her way downstairs.

-2-

"OCHIBIIIIII!" yelled Eiji, glomping Ryoma.

"Can't... breathe..." he choked out.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," replied the hyperactive redhead sheepishly."SAKUNOOOO-CHAN!" he yelled, glomping _her_.

"Eiji, I don't think she can breathe!" said Oishi worriedly. Eiji smiled and went over to glomp _him_ instead.

"Ohaiyou!" cheered Momo as he rode into the grounds neck-to-neck with Kaidoh. "Ha! What now, Viper, I win!"

"Fsh, says the guy who lost to his girlfriend," taunted Kaidoh.

"That was on purpose!" wailed Momo. "I_ let_ Ann win! Otherwise, she couldn't have beat me! We were playing _tennis_ for kami's sake!"

"Whatever. You can't dodge a punch, either," hissed Kaidoh.

"What did you say, MAMUSHI?"

"You wanna go!"

Those were Ryoma's senpais.

"Saa, Echizen, you and Sakuno are living together, right?" asked Fuji pleasantly.

"Eh, senpai, how did you know?" asked Sakuno.

"99.99% he found out in an underhanded way. Now, you say Echizen and Ryuzaki are living together..." Inui's glasses glinted.

"No, no, the Echizen's are just taking me in because obaa-chan has to go away for a month. Anyways, senpais, gotta go, Vocal Club's waiting!" Sakuno ran off towards the school building.

"Eh? Echizen/Ochibi's living with Sakuno-chan?" spluttered Eiji and Momo in unison. Ryoma rolled his eyes; forget about the Golden Pair, these two should really be in doubles together. They practically ran on the same wave-length.

"No, didn't you hear what she just said?" Ryoma was starting to get annoyed. That was _not_ good.

"Why aren't you warming up? Thirty laps, all of you," demanded Tezuka.

Somewhere over there came a yell of, "BURNINNNNNG! I'LL BEAT YOU ALL!"

Yep, those were definitely Ryoma's senpais.

"So young, so young," sang Eiji and Momo as they ran alongside Ryoma. He sighed. This was going to be a _looong_ day.

-2-

After tennis practice ended, Ryoma fiddled with his tie, cursing the third-year uniforms. For guys, it was a white button-down shirt, black slacks, and a tie. For girls, it was a white button-down shirt, black, white, and a color of your choosing plaid skirt, and a thin, girl's tie.

"Need some help, Ryoma-kun?" came the tinkling voise of- wait, tinkling? Since when did Sakuno- Sakuno? Since when did _Ryuzaki's_ voice sound tinklish? "Ne, Ryoma-kun, shouldn't you already be used to this tie?"

He grunted.

Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me you've been wearing a clip-on for the past two months! And nobody noticed?"

"Okaa-chan found out," he admitted. She giggled- it sounded like bells. Excuse me? Echizen Ryoma does _not_ think of girls that way.

"Here, I'll teach you." Sakuno's nimble fingers quickly did the tie.

"Come again?" he muttered under his breath. She heard it. Laughing, she undid his tie and did it again for him, slowly. "I get it," he mumbled, the very slightest tinge visible on his cheeks. Yup, that's how Echizen Ryoma blushes. Get used to it.

Speaking of, Sakuno seemed to realize how close they were, and blushed lightly. Ryoma was impressed. The Sakuno of two years ago would have been a wreck.

Suddenly, the warning bell rang.

Saved by the bell!

-2-

After school, and after all the activities, Sakuno leaned against her locker after changing. Three girls from Ryoma's fanclub advanced menacingly towards her.

"Don't protest, or your friends will get hurt," hissed the tall redhead. Now, Sakuno was a smart girl with a black belt in martial arts (A/N: That part will be explained later on in the story.), but when her friends were involved, she wouldn't risk them. So she just nodded.

The slightly chubby orange-haired girl brandished a pair of scissors. The small brunette held Sakuno down, just in case.

"Let's see how much our prince likes you with a haircut," cackled the redhead, watching on in satisfaction as the orange-haired girl snipped away at Sakuno's braids. "That's enough," the redhead commanded.

As they were leaving, the redhead threw one more threat over her shoulder at Sakuno. "Stay away from our Ryoma-sama. Or else."

-2-

Eyes watery but her head held high, Sakuno walked out of the girls' locker rooms.

When she reached Ryoma at the gates, the first thing he said was, "You're late. Way too late."

She chuckled weakly. "I suppose you're paying for all the times I waited for you."

He shrugged and looked at her, eyes widening for a fraction of a second and then hardening. "Who did this to you?" his hissed.

"What? N-no! I did it myself!" she protested.

"No. Ryuzaki isn' that bad of a hair-cutter," he pointed out. She managed a watery smile. "Now tell me. And don't lie."

Sakuno gasped. Suddenly, Ryoma's chest was only a couple of inches away from hers!"I-I... they threatened by friends!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. He stood there, surprised at how well their bodies molded together. Slowly, he hugged her and let her wet his shirt with tears. "I'm sorry," she muttered as she pulled away. Ryoma strangely felt as though there was something missing. "Your shirt..." she trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't care. Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. She nodded.

"Let's go back," she mumbled, walking away. He merely caught her wrist, and dragged her backward to where he was. He began walking in the opposite direction. He dropped his hand down so that his fingers laced together with hers.

"Get a proper haircut. You don't want people to know what happened, do you?" he pointed out. She shook her head, staring at their entwined hands. She began telling him about the hair-cutting incident.

-2-

"Catfight?" asked the stylist sympathetically. "Aw, your boyfriend came to help you!" she cooed. Sakuno blushed, and Ryoma tugged down his cap.

"S/he's not my girl/boy friend."


	3. Day Three

Day Three

A/N: Yeah, so for those of you who have been reviewing, thanks!

**Kudos to:**

**Yusuki Mazui**

**a-Z-a-Z-0-5**

**Yuna-moon-lovely**

**xXRandomnessPrevailsxX**

**Crimson05Princess**

**chxu0303**

The next day Tomoko saw Sakuno's haircut.

"SAKUNOOOO-CHAN!" she yelled. "You cut your hair! Omigod, it looks AMAAAAZING!"

"Ah, yes, arigatou, Tomo-chan," replied Sakuno, cringing. Tomoko was really too loud.

"So, how's living with the prince?" Tomoko asked.

"Eh? How'd you know?" exclaimed a slightly flustered Sakuno.

"I have my ways," said the overly loud girl, wiggling her eyebrows. (A/N: lol, imagine Tomoko wiggling her eyebrows!) "So?"

"I slept with Ryoma-kun," Sakuno admitted. Tomoko's eyes widened. "Tomo-chan! Not in that way!" protested Sakuno . " I had to share a room with him. He let me listen to music with him, and we kind of just fell asleep together on the bed."

"Lucky girl!" squealed Tomoko.

"Tomo-chan! You have Horio!"

Yup. Valentine's Day, junior year. Osakada Tomoko gave chocolates not to Ryoma, but to Horio. White Day, junior year. Horio gave Tomoko a bracelet. Last day of school, junior year. Horio gave Tomoko his second button. Nobody expected Tomoko and Horio to be the first to get together, but they were.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. But, omigosh Sakuno! Now's your chance to make a move!" squealed Tomoko.

"I'm sure he doesn't like me that way. All he cares about is tennis, his cat Karupin, Ponta, family, and maybe friends. And yes, it does go in that order. Tomo-chan, you know I've tried to forget him, but I can't. That's what unrequited love is for, right?" Sakuno replied bitterly. And so Tomoko began comforting her oldest and best friend.

-3-

Ryoma POV

Che. I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't even know what's going on with me these days. I'm being way too nice to Ryuzaki. And everytime we touch, a spark goes through me. Ever time I see her with another guy (except for my "friends") my blood boils. And now I'm stepping into a mad mass of fangirls. Just for Sakuno. Sakuno? Where did that come from? Whatever.

"RYOMA-SAMAAA!" Yup, that's definitely the fangirls. Ugh.

"Look, whoever did that to Ryuzaki yesterday, please know that I sincerely hate you," I said. Who knows, maybe they'll finally get the message. "Also, if you don't stop bothering Ryuzaki, I'm moving." There. That should keep them off her back. Hey, I'm trying to make this meeting as short as possible.

"NOOOO!"  
Cringing, I ran away.

-3-

Normal POV

"Nya, nya, ochibi!" said Eiji at tennis practice the next day. "We saw you with Sakuno-chan yesterday! She was crying! What did you do to her?" (A/N: Eiji is referring to where Ryoma asked Sakuno about her "haircut" That's Day Two.)

"Yeah, Echizen," nodded Momo.

"How'd you see us?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Well... um, we were walking to the burger place yesterday-" started Eiji.

At the same time, Momo said, "We saw this old lady with a dog-"

They looked at each other nervously before amending, "We were walking to the burger place when we saw this old lady with a dog."

"Uh huh," agreed Eiji. "And I thought it was really cute so I went over to pet it and-"

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" cut in Ryoma. Eiji and Momo looked at each other, and nodded sheepishly.

"99.99% chance that Echizen will ask out Ryuzaki to the Christmas Ball following the Battle of the Bands," said Inui, popping up. Eiji had already latched onto Momo's back out of fear.

"What?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh yeah!" said Eiji cheerfully, jumping off of Momo. "Momo-chan and I, along with Fujiko and Inui decided to sign the tennis Regulars up for Battle of the Bands. We battle for the spot of opening act and six songs during Seigaku's Christmas Ball! Nya, nya, it's going to be so much fun! Right , ochibi? Ochibi?" For Ryoma had escaped the second he heard "Regulars" and "Battle of the Bands."

"Oi, Echizen!" yelled Momo. "Tezuka-buchou is going to make you run laps if you leave!"

At that, Ryoma grudgingly stopped and trudged back to Momo.

"Saa, Echizen, what do you think of the Battle of the Bands?" asked Fuji pleasantly.

"I'm not doing it," Ryoma replied curtly.

"It's good for team-bonding!" explained Oishi.

"Eh? I don't think we'd do very well..." murmured Taka. (A/N: "Taka" is Kawamura) Fuji handed him a racket and suddenly- "BURNINNNNG! WE'LL BEAT EVERYONE!"

"I could gather more data... ie data..." muttered Inui, scibbling furiously in his notebook.

"Fsh..." was all Kaidoh said.

"I've already convinced Tezuka and Kaidoh. You're the only one left, Echizen," commented Fuji.

"Hai, hai! And if you don't agree, you'll have to drink Inui's new health mix!" said Eiji, pinching his nose and holding up the neon yellow liquid. Ryoma shuddered. Looks like he didn't have a choice.

-3-

Meanwhile, eating her lunch under a Sakura tree, Sakuno was just being informed of the decision.

"So we decided to sign up!" finished Izzy with a giant smile.

Sakuno smiled back. "Sure, Battle of the Bands sounds fun!"

"Eh, whatever," muttered Suki.

"This'll be so much fun!" exclaimed Mitchiko, bouncing up and down.

"I know, right?" squealed Izzy, bouncing with Mitchiko.

"WHOOO! WE'RE GONNA BEAT EVERYONE! SUCKERS!" cheered Lucy.

"Oh yeah! Here we go!" Ann joined in.

"Hmmm, this could be interesting..." muttered Sofie, writing furiously in a lime green notebook. She joined the general spirit, shouting something about info.

Well, people were already staring. Why not join in, right? So Sakuno joined in.

-3-

"Who's making all that noise?" snapped Tezuka, eyes cold. _Nobody_ interrupted _his_ practices. The Regulars just pointed in the general direction of the giant Sakura tree. Tezuka started marching there, and out of curiosity, the rest of the team followed.

When they saw next was slightly overwhelming. Izzy was cheering- pro style, with flips, spins, and other complicated stuff. She was being thrown up by her fliers, Beth and Lucy. Sofie was spotting, calculating, "A ninety-degree turn will give her..." Atop a pyramid of Mitchiko and Natsumi stood Ann, cheering. Suki spotted them. Sakuno was singing, "Dynamite" and doing the type of dancing only a singer can do- dinging. (A/N: Yeah, I just coined my own word. If you know what I mean, it's kind of like the movements that singers do, like hand and arm motions, or sometimes even a little dancing)

"Ohmyholycrackersnappingfish..." was all that came out of Eiji's mouth.

"Wow, they really are good, eh?" smiled Fuji, conversing with Oishi. He nodded.

"I heard hey're up against us for Battle of the Bands," said Inui.

"Hmm. Then we must not let our guards down," said Tezuka sternly.

"Fsh..."

"WE'LL DO BETTER THAN THEM!"

"Hn."

Ryoma POV

When did Ryuzaki get so good at singing? In fact, when did she start singing at all? Geez. Well, she is pretty gorgeous- wait, what? First of all, "pretty gorgeous?" What kind of speech is that? Second of all, what the hell's going on with me?

"Echizen? Echizen? Are you thinking about Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked slyly.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai," I said. That dude needs to get a life. And that's exactly what I told him.

Normal POV

"Ryoma-kun! And senpais!" exclaimed Sakuno, stopping and bowing.

"Hoi, hoi, Eiji-kun!" shouted Izzy from atop her pyramid. "Come join us!"

"'Eiji-kun?'" asked Momo, elbowing him.

"Hai! Nya, nya, Izzy-chan and I are the bestest friends in the whole wide world!" replied the bouncing redhead, flipping once.

"I thought I was your best friend," said Oishi from below him.

"You are! The whole tennis team is my bestest friends! But Izzy-chan's special! She's my bestest girl friend!" shouted Eiji, already flipping and twirling atop two fliers: Momo and Oishi. Inui spotted for them.

"Eiji-senpai! You have a girlfriend?" asked Momo, eyes wide.

"No, no!" laughed Eiji. "Girl friend, as in female friend!"

And he didn't notice it, but Izzy's face was pained as he said that. (A/N: Ooh, things are heating up! lol)

-3-

"Izzy, do you like Eiji-senpai?" asked Sakuno as they sat back down to finish their lunch. Shyly, Izzy ducked her head and nodded.

"KYAAAA! I knew it, I knew, I knew it!" squealed Lucy, clapping happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Beth, hugging Izzy.

"Yeah, and good luck!" said Natsumi slyly.

"For what?" asked Izzy, confused.

"Confessing, of course!" replied Natsumi, an evil little smile forming on her face.

"No," said Izzy sadly. "Eiji-kun only sees me as his 'bestest' friend. Never anything else."

"I hear ya," sympathized Beth. "Oishi is too busy caring for everyone else, he barely notices me as anything other than a friend."

"Ann, you're lucky," sighed Mitchiko. "You have a boyfriend. And all of you guys like someone."

"Psh, I don't," replied Suki defiantly.

"Of course you do. You like Kaidoh."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I do," sighed Suki sullenly. "But Kaidoh is like an ice cube. He's always 'fsh'-ing and he's so- so- viper-ish! But I like him. But he doesn't even notice me."

"Isn't it funny, all of us like one of the Regulars," commented Natsumi.

"Eh?" asked Lucy.

"Natsumi, who do you like?" asked Beth.

Her eyes twinkled as she answered, "Fuji-kun." They all gasped, except for Sakuno, who just smiled knowingly. Beth, on the other hand, wished she hadn't asked that question. Now she was imagining what Natsumi and Fuji's children would be like. ***Shudder***

"Well, I like Taka-kun!" proclaimed Lucy.

"We know, hon, we know," said Ann. "Now go out there and ask him out to the ball!"

"N-nani?" stuttered Lucy.

"I dare you too," said Mitchiko, an evil little glimmer in her eyes.

Lucy smiled. "Only if you ask Tezuka-kun!"

"Nani? I don't like him!" exclaimed Mitchiko.

"I dare you to," countered Lucy, smirking evilly.

Mitchiko sighed in defeat and nodded. "Besides, I want to change him. He's way too cold and anti-social for his own good!"

"Hai! Speaking of ice cubes... what about Echizen? I mean, feel bad for poor Sakuno!" exclaimed Izzy.

Sakuno smiled. "Ryoma-kun... is different. I've tried to forget him, but it doesn't work. Ryoma-kun, I can wait for. Even if it means being single for the rest of my life, I can wait." Then she grinned. "How much of a cheesy line from a soap opera did that sound?" Everyone laughed.

"So, Battle of the Bands!" cheered Izzy.

"Yeah, yeah," Suki grumbled. "I'll play drums."

"Bass guitar!" cheered Lucy.

"Keyboard/piano," replied Natsumi.

"Guitar," said Ann.

"Ooh, guitar!" squealed Mitchiko and Izzy.

"Drums!" Beth stated.

"Keyboard/piano," said Sofie.

"KYA! Sofie, when did you get here?" shrieked Lucy. Sofie shrugged.

"I'm good with piano, voice, and acoustic guitar," offered Sakuno.

"Hai!" Sofie was jotting it all down in that notebook of hers. "So, Sakuno will be our lead singer/dancer. Mitchiko, Ann, Lucy, and Izzy will be backup vocals/dancers/guitarists. Natsumi and I will play keyboard/piano. Sakuno, you can use the piano and/or the guitar if you like. Suki and Beth can play the drums."

"KYAAA! This will be so much fun!" yelled Lucy.

"Totally!" agreed Mitchiko.

"Oh yeah!" Izzy's head bopped up and down.

"We are _so_ winning this," growled Suki.

"99.99% chance that we'll win." Sofie's lime green cat-eye glasses glinted.

"I know we can do it!" vowed Beth.

"Ah, keep up the spirit, girls!" exclaimed Natsumi happily.

"Let's do this," said Sakuno determinedly.

-3-

At the end of the day, Sakuno walked to the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

"You're late," commented Ryoma. "Mou, Ryoma-kun, only by a few minutes!" Sakuno pouted.

Ryoma smirked, she was kind of cute when she pouted. Kind of cute? WTF?

"Ryoma-kun, what are you doing for Battle of the Bands?"

"Magic," was Ryoma's curt reply. He tugged on her hand and began walking. Sakuno blushed slightly at the contact. Then she took the next step, intertwining her fingers with his. He looked away, and Sakuno pulled back, thinking he didn't like the close contact. In fact, it was quite the opposite. And Ryoma, being Ryoma, grabbed her hand once again and laced their fingers together.

A/N: WHOO! Finally. Please review, and check out my page! XOXOXOXO


	4. Day Four

Day Four

A/N: Review, review, review! So far, I have about seven looooooooooooong chapter on my iPod touch, but I want more reviews! I know, I know, I'm so evil that I'm black-mailing you. Yeah, get used to it. Anyway, I want the story to hit 20 reviews before I get to Day Seven! So please tell your friends about this story, I would really appreciate it. Thanks, I love you guys! _Oh yeah, and instead of it being the Christmas Ball, it's the Holiday Ball. _

P.S. Go check out Day One again, I changed the part where Alicia is mentioned ;)

The next day, before school, Sakuno told Tomoko about the Battle of the Bands.

"Sakuno! That's just _soooo_ KAWAIIIIIII!" she shrieked when she heard the news.

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan," replied Sakuno.

"Omigod, I _have_ to be your manager!" exclaimed Tomoko. Sakuno nodded; sooner or later Tomoko would wriggle her way into it, anyway. Now occasionally Sakuno nodded or pretended to look interested as Tomoko prattled on and on about managing the band.

-4-

Later on at Beth's house where they all gathered after school, they brainstormed.

"Let's call the band 'Hikari!'" suggested Beth.

"No, not, it should be, 'Unforgettable!' Because we're unforgettable!" cheered Izzy.

"I think we should call it, 'Sakura Petals'" Natsumi, Mitchiko, Lucy, Ann, and Tomoko chorused together.

"For our dear little kouhai, Sakuno," Natsumi added kindly.

"Eh, that's true! You always did remind me of sakura petals!"Izzy realized.

Beth face-palmed; really, Izzy! "Anyway, I like it."

And so, against Sakuno's protests, they got to a consensus. The band would be called Sakura Petals.

"Ooh, we should have all the equipment emblazoned with an insignia!" Tomoko suggested enthusiastically.

"Like this!" Beth passed around a piece of paper where a cute little chibi version of Sakuno lay, surrounded by a circle made up of the rest of Sakura Petals, in a background of jewels and rose pink.

"Really, you guys, that's too much! We shouldn't wast it all on me!" Sakuno reasoned.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, you're too modest!" Tomoko exclaimed loudly.

"Hoi, hoi! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't all be here today!" said Izzy, just as loudly.

"Okay, how about a compromise? We can make one of the insignia's emblazoned on all our equipment, but each person's equipment will be different. For instance, mine will be the one Beth just showed us, minus the rest of you guys. Beth's would be the same as mine, only in purple. But on the top left hand corner of each insignia, we can have a sakura petal with the words 'Sakura Petals' printed on it," said Sakuno.

Everyone nodded, liking this idea.

"Moving on..." Sofie cleared her throat. "We'll need outfits for each performance. For our first performance, the song is 'In this Life' by Delta Goodrem."

"I can design the outfits," Sakuno volunteered.

"I'll make them," said Beth.

"Okay, that's settled. What about a rehearsal place? And all the instruments with insignias on them? Who's gonna pay for all that?" asked Sofie.

"Leave it to me. All the budget problems, leave it to me." In reply to all the looks everyone was giving her, Natsumi smiled serenely and said, "Don't you remember? Minami Cop., the billionaire company? That's family-owned and run by my family."

Oh. Wow.

-4-

Meanwhile, over at Kawamura Sushi, the Regulars were brainstorming, along with self-proclaimed manager Horio. Katsuo and Kachiro tagged along.

"Nya, nya, let's call the band 'Ochibi'!" exclaimed Eiji, glomping said boy.

"Hai, hai!" Momo nodded.

"Saa, it does seem fitting, no?" Fuji smiled.

"I think it's fine," Oishi and Taka (A/N: Remember, Taka is Kawamura) chorused.

"Hn," grunted both Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Echizen will be on lead guitar and vocals, Momoshiro and Kikumaru on backup guitar and vocals, Tezuka and Fuji on piano/keyboard, Kawamura and I one drums, and Kaidoh and Oishi on bass guitar," Inui droned on.

"Hai," everyone replied.

"Eh, do you think this design is good?" asked Taka hesitantly.

"Nya, nya, that can be our I'm-sick-ia!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai, it's 'insignia'." Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Whatevs," grumbled Eiji. Their design idea was similar to Sakura Petals'.

"Anyway, we need to address the issue of budget," said Oishi, sweatdropping slightly.

"Hmm, rehearsal can go on at my house," said Fuji.

"Everything's on me," said Tezuka. "Kunimitsu Corps. are billionaires. A couple thousand dollars or so won't hurt."

"Waaa, I want to be rich!" wailed Eiji.

-4-

"Eh, Ryoma looks especially unhappy today!" exclaimed Nanako.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped back. They were at home, with Sakuno just standing there looking amused. The reason Ryoma was unhappy was because the idiotic school board (headed by none other than the two loud-mouths- Horio and Tomoko) decided to introduce a new way of asking people out to the ball. Everybody now had to ask their dates out through the PA. How embarrassing is that? Throughout the day, many guys had asked Sakuno out, and Ryoma was very, very pissed (although he had no idea why). Thankfully, Sakuno hadn't agreed, saying that her heart belonged to someone else. Ryoma's blood boiled at the thought of that person.

"Ryoma-kun, don't be rude to your sister," chided Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki, what happened to the girl of stuttering and blushing?" Ryoma asked.

"She changed."

"Hn."

-4-

At night, in bed, a thunderstorm started. Sakuno, scared and sleeping on the futon, whimpered. She was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Ryuzaki," came Ryoma's calm voice. "What are you doing?"

"E-eh? Nothing," whispered Sakuno, jumping at the next thunderclap.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"N-no-"

"Don't lie to me."

Sigh. "Yes."

"Come on."

"Eh?"

"Come on." Ryoma got out of bed, lifted Sakuno bridal-style, and brought her to his bed. He got in himself, and wrapped his arms around her. Contentedly, he sighed.

"My parents died in a car crash," Sakuno whispered into his chest. "On a night just like this, ten years ago. Ever since then, I've hated thunderstorms."

"Gomenasai," said Ryoma sincerely.

"Betsuni. Anou, Ryoma-kun?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou. I feel so much better now. I can go, I know I'm being a bother," she whispered.

"No." His arms around her tightened. "You stay with me."

"E-eh?" stuttered Sakuno, blushing.

"Hn."

Sakuno decided to just grin and bear it. Besides, who wouldn't want to enjoy _this_?

A/N: Lots of tension in the next chapter. R&R!


	5. Day Five

**A/N: OMG, I'm sooooo sorry about not updating sooner. I've been really busy with school, and I was just playing the lead in a musical, and everything. And just because I haven't updates in a loooooooong time, I think I might even put up another chapter! Anyway, here it is!**

Day Five

Sakuno woke up blearily to the sound of an alarm clock. She yawned; she had such a great dream last night. She dreamed that Ryoma had comforted her during a thunderstorm, and she has fallen asleep with Ryoma's arms around her. She smiled; if only it were true. As she sat up, she felt arms tighten around her. Wide-eyed, she looked down into the face of Echizen Ryoma. Ah! So it wasn't a dream? Ryoma opened his eyes, staring into Sakuno's wide chocolate ones. She looks cute that way, he pondered. WTH?

"Anou... Ryoma-kun?" she asked shyly.

"Hm?"

"Can you let go of me now?"

Oh.

-5-

At school, Ryoma was instantly swamped by girls cheering."RYOMA-SAMA! GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!"

Che. They didn't even wait for the announcements.

"No, no, and no," he said brusquely, brushing past them. Immediate wailing followed.

"Ryoma-kun, you really shouldn't be so cold when you refuse them," chided Sakuno.

"What do you want me to do, say no to them with a smile and a hug?" he snapped, irritated. Sakuno, however, didn't get the chance to answer, because-

"RYOMA-KUN!" yelled a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl, glomping the Prince. (A/N: None of this is meant to be discriminating.)

"Alicia," he grunted, throwing her off of him. "Get the hell off of me."

"Aw, Ryoma-kun, still as cute as ever!"she exclaimed. "You're such a modest BOYFRIEND!"

WHAT?

-5-

"Yeah, so, like, Ryoma-kun taught me tennis, so, like, I could beat any of you any day!" bragged Alicia, clinging onto Ryoma's arm.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...

"SAKU-CHAN! Did you hear about Alicia?" shrieked Tomoko.

"Hai," replied Sakuno softly.

"Well? You should go over there and give her a piece of your mind!"

"No. If she's really his girlfriend, let them be happy together."

"Oh, come on. It's obviously fake. ALICIAA!" yelled Tomoko, stomping over to her. "How dare you steal Sakuno's guy?"

"Sakuno's guy? Excuse me, but Ryoma's_ my_ boyfriend," replied Alicia haughtily.

"Yeah? Well he and Sakuno are destined to be together."

"Who's this 'Sakuno' anyway?"

"Her!" And Tomoko dragged a protesting Sakuno over to Alicia and Ryoma.

"So you're Sakuno. And I suppose you're just going to let this drama queen fight for you? You're not even pretty."

"UGH! How dare you call me a drama queen! Sakuno! She just called you ugly! Aren't you going to do something?"

Tomoko received no reply, and Alicia smirked.

"It's true, isn't it? You"-to Tomoko-"are nothing but an melodramatic bitch. And that Sakuno? Probably just another selfish daughter of two weak idiots."

Tomoko just stood there, speechless. The whole class was now watching this showdown.

*SLAP!*

"Don't you dare say that about my friends," breathed out a very angry Sakuno. Tomoko gulped. Sakuno's voice was deathly quiet. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all.

"Now, you may be Echizen's girlfriend, but you don't know _anything_ about me, my friends, or my parents. You want to make fun of me? Fine, I don't give a damn. You make fun of the people who are close to my heart? If you think I'm going to let that go, you better think again, Little Miss Priss. I'm going to go now, before I inflict any damage on you, but I heard you're good at tennis. Meet me at the courts, today at lunch." And with that, Sakuno stormed out of the classroom, tears gathering in her eyes. Oooh. Alicia really brought out the worst in her.

"Do you know the impact of what you just said?" Tomoko said quietly, eyes brimming. Horio, alarmed, went over to his girlfriend and hugged her. "Sakuno's parents died in a car crash when she was only five. Ever since then, she had never cared once for herself, only for others. So don't you _ever_ dare to say that _she_ is selfish. And Echizen? I'm disappointed in you. How could you choose _her_ to be your girlfriend?" And with that, she walked over and slapped him.

-5-

"Echizen, we heard about the Incident," said Momo at lunch. Ryoma groaned. Everyone had heard about Sakuno and Alicia's infamous cat fight.

"Nya, nya, how could you do that to Sakuno-chan? Only she can be your girlfriend!" exclaimed Eiji indignantly.

"First off, Alicia is not my girlfriend. She's the adopted daughter of my dad's friend, who dotes on her. Two years ago, rumors began surfacing about her being my girlfriend. It was jreally my dad trying to set us up. Second, I would've done the same thing Sakunon did, had she not beat me to it," replied Ryoma.

"Wow, Echizen, I think that's the most you've ever said to us," said Momo.

"So Alicia isn't ochibi's girlfriend? Then everyone should know! Nya, nya, Taka-kun, help me spread the news!" yelled the hyperactive redhead.

"E-eh? But I don't think-" Fuji handed him a racket- "BURNING! THE WHHOLE SCHOOL WILL KNOW!"

-5-

"Hello, Sakuno," sneered Alicia in English.

"Nice to see you haven't dropped out," Sakuno shot back, in perfect English.

Alicia's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, languages are kind of my thing. I know that you can barely keep English straight in your head, but that's your problem," smirked Sakuno. She was spending way too much time with Ryoma.

"Let's play," said Alicia, jaw set.

"Hai."

-5-

"AHHH!" screamed Horio. "Sakuno's match with Alicia is starting!"

-5-

Pok pok. Alicia threw the ball up over her head, triumphantly, as if she had just accomplished some great goal. Which is why, as she was smirking smugly at Sakuno, she completely missed the ball as it came down. Pok.

"Fault!"

"What? Are you kidding me? That was a perfectly good throw!" shrieked Alicia indignantly.

"To win, you have to actually get the ball _over_ the net, and _past_ your opponent, which, sorry, hon, but you'll never do." Sakuno was sickly sweet and scathing as Alicia threw the ball over the net.

"Double-fault! Love-fifteen."

"Again, it was a perfect throw!"

"And again, the server had to stand on the serving line," replied Sakuno, not even moving a muscle as Alicia fumbled her next shot.

"Love-thirty."

"Excuse me? I should totally get a second try!"

"Sweetheart, there ain't no second tries in tennis," mocked Sakuno. Oh yeah. Mess with Sakuno's friends or family, mess with Sakuno.

"Hah!" shouted Alicia as the ball finally went over the net.

"Hmmph," snorted Sakuno. She returned the ball with her eyes closed, lobbing it high over Alicia's head. If it were any other opponent, it was have been a death-move. Against Alicia? It was more than enough to defeat her.

"Love-forty."

"I want another chance!"

"Just serve the ball."

"No! I will not serve until the referee starts judging fairly!"

"Fine, then I'll serve." Technically, Sakuno wasn't supposed to serve, as she wasn't the server. But hey, with Alicia, anything's possible. The referee let her serve, anyways. She didn't even pull out any fancy moves, like her Mesmer, which instantly caught the attention of the player and distracted them, thus the name Mesmer. (A/N: Remember, IMV, Sakuno is a very good tennis player. Left-and-right-handed, just like Ryoma.) Sakuno simply served, like an amateur. It was a ridiculously easy shot. She was sure that even the Sakuno of two years ago could have returned it. But no, not Alicia. Alicia had already started moving far too late, but instead of diving for ball in desperation, she simply glanced at it in disgust. Pok.

"Game to Ryuzaki." No shit, Sherlock.

"Excuse me? I deserve to win! I didn't get the ball, because it would ruin my outfit!" Alicia screeched angrily.

"Pathetique, Alicia. Gracias for the match. Mada mada dane; ciao!" Ah, Sakuno's talent for languages. (A/N: That translates into: "Pathetic, Alicia. Thanks for the match. You've got FOREVER (in her case, lol) to go!" I think that's about it.)

"Oi, Ryuzaki, isn't that my line?" said the Prince.

"Echizen!" exclaimed Sakuno, surprised.

"Ryoma-kun! You've come to get vengeance on Sakuno!" exclaimed Alicia. "Thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Nya, nya, you're not ochibi's girlfriend! You're his dad's friend's adopted daughter! Ochibi said so!" Eiji stuck out his tongue at her defiantly.

"Is that true, Echizen?" inquired Sakuno.

"Hai," replied Ryoma lazily. "But you're not saying my name right."

"Echizen?"

"No."

"Ryoma-san?"

"No."

"R-ryoma-kun?"

"Hai."

-5-

"Anou, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno on the way back to Ryoma's house.

"Hmm?"

"Gomenasai about Tomoko slapping you. She's just impulsive. But she's a really good friend and person!" exclaimed Sakuno earnestly.

"Hn."

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, can't you say anything more than that?"

"Hn."

-5-

"So, Sakuno-chan, will you give us a demonstration of your singing?" asked Nanako at the dinner table.

"Sure." And she launched into song. "Tell them how I am defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye! I'm defying gravity. And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody, in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

"Wow, Sakuno-chan! That was Defying Gravity from Wicked, wasn't it?" asked Rinko.

"Hai," replied Sakuno shyly.

"You're really good!" exclaimed Nanako. "Right, Ryoma?"

"Ryomaaa!" sang his mother evilly.

"Hai, hai. Ryuzaki, mada mada dane. Beat us in the Battle of the Bands and I'll tell you what I think of your voice," challenged the Prince.

"You're on," replied Sakuno, lifting her chin.

**A/N: Oh, it's on! It's Prince vs. Princess.**


	6. Day Six

Day Six

**A/N: It's already Chapter Six, and we're nowhere near 20 reviews. So please tell your friends about this story, and review! Love ya! Okay, this chapter is super short, but the next one will be long, I promise!  
**

"Let's go!" yelled Izzy, bolting from the classroom. Several students stared at her as she flew past them. The hyperactive redhead was way excited about their first rehearsal over at Natsumi's house.

"Hai, hai," grumbled Suki, following her out of the classroom.

-6-

Sakura Petals met up at the front gate and drove away in a white limo.

Natsumi's house was indeed gigantic.

"Wahhh, why can't I be rich?" wailed Izzy.

"Here." Natsumi stopped at a stainless steel door. She pushed it open with a soft click.

"Ohmyprettylittlebutterflies..." said Izzy in awe.

"Wow," breathed the rest of them. The room was completely decked out, from the professionally installed sound equipment, to the beautiful instruments. Gleaming, shining, new guitars, pianos, keyboards, drums, and mics. All decorated in Sakura Petals insignias. Sakuno was the first to notice the other people in the room.

"Senpais!" gasped Sakuno. Indeed, there they were, with their new instruments decked out in Ochibi insignias. Tezuka, who was watching everything with a stone face and folded arms, Oishi, who was fussing over Eiji and Momo, who were fiddling with the equipment, Kaidoh, who stood there with his hands in his pockets, Inui, who was muttering to himself, Ryoma, who was falling asleep on his feet, Taka, who was admiring all the equipment, and Fuji, who was simply smiling.

"Ohaiyou!" they chorused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I invited them over to practice," explained Natsumi.

"And who planned this?" asked Beth, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Us!" chimed Fuji and Natsumi. Of course, it was the sadistic freaks.

"Taka-kun!" said Lucy, lightly skipping towards him and tapping his shoulder.

"Yes, Lucy-chan?" replied the Powerhouse of Seigaku. (A/N: Well, who do you think it is? Godzilla?)

"Go to the ball with me?" asked Lucy sweetly.

"99.99% that she would ask him that and he would say yes," muttered Sofie and Inui.

"Yes!" exclaimed Taka.

"99.99% that I would end up with Inui/Sofie..." the two data players were perplexed.

"Nya, nya, I knew you two would end up together!" exclaimed Eiji happily and glomping Inui. Across the room, Sofie was receiving the same treatment.

"So... you'll go to the ball with me?" asked Sofie.

"I suppose, if that's what the data says," mumbled Inui.

"Tezzy-kun!" shouted Mitchiko, stomping up to him. The Regulars gulped. Did this girl want imminent death? But to their utter shock, (and certain mutters of "I must fix my info/data!") Tezuka didn't do anything.

"Kuni-chan, you should really stop being so cold to everyone! Really, two of you friends just got together with the girl of their dreams and all you do is stand around like a block of wood!" she lectured.

"Hn," replied the ever-so-stoic captain.

"I've had enough with your 'Hn's and grunts. You're turning into Echizen!"

"Mada mada dane, senpa-"

"Don't interrupt, my little kouhai!" said Mitchiko cheerfully. This girl really did want death. But Ryoma also let it slide.

"Anyway, because you're so... Tezuka-ish, I've decided to make you my new project- Project MTLAS!" she added with a bright smile.

"What the hell is Project MTLAS?" snapped the irritated Tezuka.

"Make Tezzy-kun Less Anti-Social!" cheered Michiko. (A/N: Yeah, I changed the spelling of her name) "And the first step is to get you out and about. Natsumi's family is having a fundraiser on tomorrow! Why don't you come? In fact, why don't you all come?"

"No," grunted Ryoma and Tezuka. No way were they going to agree to anything this crazy girl had to say.

"Hai," replied the rest of them.

"Great! Arigatou! So you're all coming? Yes you are! Arigatou!" said Michiko, too fast for any of them to protest. "Okay, so it's a fashion show, so girls, get ready to strut down that catwalk!" she winked.

-6-

"I was nurtured, I was sheltered, I was curious and young. I was searching, for that something, trying to find it on the run. Oh and just when I stopped looking I saw just how far I'd come. In this life, in this life!..." The first verse of "In this Life" came out of Sakuno's mouth.

-6-

"I've got the magic in me; everybody knows I've got the magic, in me..." Ryoma's voice rang out.

"Nya, ochibi, you're good!" exclaimed Eiji. Momo nodded.

"Tch, brat," muttered Kaidoh.

"Saa, Echizen, I wonder if it's because you've been practicing with Sakuno-chan?"

SWEATDROP

-6-

"How was your rehearsal, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno as she watched Ryoma do his homework.

"A pain in the ass," he replied.

She giggled. "I never knew you could sing."

He raised an eyebrow. "You heard?"

She nodded.

He groaned. "I was threatened with Inui juice if I didn't sing."

Ugh. Sakuno had to shudder at that idea. Inui's drinks were probably worse than Sofie's. At least she made the disgusting drinks into milkshakes. From what she heard, Inui's special juice could make you faint. "Ew," she said, scrunching up her face.

"Exactly," he nodded.

-6-

Later on, in Ryoma's room, Sakuno lay sprawled on the floor, twirling a lock of hair absently while sketching.

"Ryuzaki."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Ryoma-kun!"

"What are you doing?" he asked, his hair messed up and Karupin in his arms.

Sakuno caught her breath. He looked so cute that way!

"Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm designing our band's outfits. Here, tell me what you think of this." She held up her sketchpad. Labeled Izzy, Michiko, Ann, and Lucy, the page had a sketch of a white tank top with a burnt-orange jean skirt, paired with black Converse. An orange headband, a pair of orange double-hoop earrings, and several chunky orange bracelets finished the ensemble. She flipped the page and there was an outfit labeled for Natsumi and Sofie. A faded burnt-orange blouse, a pleated white skirt, black ballet flats, and a gold necklace. The next page had the words Beth and Suki on it, and featured a burnt-orange polo with a pair of jean shorts and white sneakers. Finally, the last page, which was labeled Sakuno. It was a orangey-brown babydoll dress that faded from burnt-orange to white. A pair of black leggings underneath and black wrap-up wedges completed the look.

"Um... I don't know?" Ryoma rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe you should ask someone else." It was quite obvious that Ryoma had no idea whatsoever about fashion.

"Yeah. So, what about your outfits?" asked Sakuno.

"You'll see," he answered grimly.


	7. Day Seven

Day Seven

**A/N: Extra long chapter. Good job waiting, you guys. **

"Hoi, hoi , we're all here!" exclaimed Izzy excitedly. It was Sunday, and they were all at the Minami Estate for the fashion show.

"How do I look?" Mitchiko twirled out in a black halter-top dress. It had a little bow at the waistline, and a full skirt complemented the black, high-heeled platform shoes with ribbons that wrapped up her legs. Tezuka, who never showed emotion, went a little slack-jawed. Eiji noticed this and elbowed Fuji, who smiled. "Hello?" Mitchiko commanded attention.

"Nya/Hoi, nya/hoi, Mitchiko-chan, you look so kawaii!" cheered Eiji and Izzy.

"Ariagtou!" replied said girl, whose brown hair was up in two buns with black ribbons.

"The theme of this fashion show is Contessa black-and-white. After everything is shown, people will bid on the items. Funds will go to UNICEF and Red Cross. Also, you can keep the outfits, Mother wants you to have them," explained Natsumi, gliding out in a black halter-top style gown with a foot-long train. White elbow-length gloves and an elaborate French twist completed the look. Fuji blinked. Once, twice. This time, Eiji elbowed Momo.

"Wow, look at this!" admired Beth, fingering the fabric of her dress. It was a halter-top, black-and-white ballerina style dress thats skirt puffed out gently like a tutu. To further the impression of a ballerina, she wore black ballet flats with ribbons that wound up her legs. Her hair was up in a bun with a little tiara.

"Kya! So kawaii!: squealed Lucy as she walked into the backstage area where everyone was gathered. She was wearing her own dress, a cute little white cocktail style. Her gorgeous chestnut brown hair was down, flowing around her shoulders. White open-toed heels perched on her feet.

"Lucy-chan, you look very beautiful," beamed Taka, hugging her.

"Beth-chan, you as well," smiled Oishi. Eiji and Momo were almost crying tears of happiness. Their friends had finally found love!

***Sniffle sniffle***

"My turn, my turn!" sang Izzy as she skipped out. Her dress was a floaty white butterfly-sleeve type. Her hair was in two perfect braids, with white ribbons. She wore white ballet flats and carried a little white handbag.

"Wow, Izzy-chan!" exclaimed Eiji. "You look great!"

"Arigatou, Eiji-kun!" beamed Izzy. Momo grinned, nodding to Fuji, who, once again, smiled. Then Ann came out. She wore a tank-top sundress. It was black on the top, and had a rouched sideline. The skirt was turned in a little, and white with black polka-dots. A pair of black ballet flats were on her feet, and a white headband with a black bow adorned her short hair.

"Ann-chan!" exclaimed Momo, leaping up to hug her.

"Ah, young love, young love," murmured Eiji.

"Eiji, you're only a year older than them," said Oishi, sweatdroppping.

"Fsh, Mamushi's an idiot," growled Kaidoh.

"What did you say, Viper?"

"You wanna fi-" Kaidoh stopped, staring at Suki. She had just entered in a white Grecian gown, with the Grecian hairstyle. "Suki," he breathed.

"Kaidoh," she replied.

"You, me?" asked Kaidoh.

"You, me," smiled Suki.

"Congrats," said Sofie as she stepped out. Inui's glasses fell, revealing his eyes. Sofie was wearing a black-and-white square-cut Victorian dress that reached her fingertips. A pair of black platforms like Mitchiko's finished off the look, as well as a bun that circled around a centerpiece of black lace.

"You look ravishing," Inui cleared his throat.

"Arigatou," replied Sofie, blushing a little.

"Can I go now?" came a voice.

"Not yet!" commanded another. "Okay, now you can!"

"Tomo-chan, you go out first."

Tomoko came out in a sparkly black tank-top dress that hugged her body, along with black stilettos. "Sakuno, come out already!" she scolded.

"H-hai." Sakuno emerged shyly in a white, off-the-shoulder dress that fell to above her knees. The dress was pretty and dainty, a combination of elegant and chic.

Ryoma POV

Wow. Just wow. All of a sudden, everyone turned and stared at me. Did I say that out loud?

"Wow. I mean, how much did your family pay for this?" I asked, trying to cover it up.

Normal POV

"About five grand," replied Natsumi. "Sakuno chipped in a few thousand as well. She's quite wealthy, you know. Sakura Petals is the name of our band, but also the name of one of the biggest fashion lines in history. Sakuno's mom was CEO of Sakura Petals. Sakuno's father was an extremely successful writer, her aunt was a famous model, her uncle the owner of a sports car company, and the rest of her family is very successful as well. Her real last name is Sakura."

"Natsumi-chan, you weren't supposed to tell!" cried Sakuno.

"They should know," said Tomoko gently.

"Fine," replied Sakuno grimly. Face set, she continued. "The night my parents died, the reporters were all over it. My obaa-chan decided to take me in and change my last name to her maiden name, so that none of the media would come after me."

"So, you were Sakuno Sakura? Kinda stupid," muttered Ryoma. Sakuno directed a glare his way. He shrugged.

"Is that why you're a black belt in martial arts? To protect yourself?" inquired Fuji.

"Eh?" Sakuno started. "How did you know?"

"I have my sources," shrugged the tensai.

"Natsumi, love, the show's starting in half an hour," crackled a voice from Natsumi's headset.

"So why tell me now?" snapped Natsumi irritably to her headset.

The person on the other end chuckled. "Ah, my love, forgive me." Natsumi rolled her eyes and clicked the headset off.

"'My love?'" asked Fuji, trying and failing to look amused.

"My third cousin, Reji. He's been trying to make a move on me ever since junior high. You know him? Reji Daijobou?" replied Natsumi, rolling her eyes once again.

"Ew," commented the Amercian-brought up Ryoma.

"In Japan, it's very common for people to marry their own cousins," Oishi pointed out.

"Still," said Ryoma, refusing to relent.

Natsumi rolled her eyes at him- was it just her or were her eye muscles starting to get tired?- and said, "Anyway, let's get you all into suits."

There was general groan of assent from the guys in the room. Shit. Suits. Bleh.

-7-

Ryoma looked at his reflection. He was wearing a black suit and a white dress shirt underneath.

"I feel stupid," he complained under his breath.

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough, because Momo replied to him, "Awww, our little kouhai is learning humility! Quick, Fuji-senpai, take a picture!"

"Shut up, baka," hissed Kaidoh. "You're disturbing everyone."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Yep, you heard me right, Peach-head."

"You wanna go, Viper?"

"Anou, excuse me?" said Sakuno, looking slightly freaked out at Momo and Kaidoh.

Ryoma shook his head. No surprise there. "Ryuzaki," he said. "What is it?"

"Um, hi," she said shyly, taking in his appearance. He raised an eyebrow. She blushed. He cleared his throat and looked away. They both looked flustered. And did that awkward thing where you both start to talk at the same time.

"Ryo-"

"Ryu-"

"Um, gomen. I just came by to tell you that the show is starting in five minutes," continued Sakuno.

"You mean people are actually going to see me in this?" asked Ryoma, looking aghast as he pointed to himself.

She laughed, and he thought the sound of it was pleasant. "Oh, Ryoma-kun," she sighed.

And left him standing there, looking confused.

-7-

"This next piece is an intricate, square-cut, Victorian dress," explained Reiji. "This suit is a Calvin Klein piece. The ruffled collar dress shirt was an original created by Mr. Klein himself. Please give a warm round of applause to our models, Inui Sadaharu and Rokai Suki!"

Yeah. That's right. They were forced to model clothes together. FLAIL

"Next up, a fab cocktail dress done in Mariah Carey's 'Charelle' on Churumaru Lucy. A dashing Boardwalk suit on handsome young Kawamura Takashi, heir to Kawamura Sushi, finishes off the couple," said Reiji.

From backstage, Momo was heard inquiring, "Is he gay? 'Cause no dude would ever say 'fab' unless they were gay. And they wouldn't call Takashi 'dashing', either!"

Oishi was heard answering- with a slight bit of exsasperation-, "No, Momo, I'm sure he isn't gay. He's just saying what the cards are saying. Besides, he likes Natsumi, remember?"

And a soda can gets crushed. By who...? I wonder...

-7-

"And now we have my own lovely cousin, Minami Natsumi, heiress to Minami Corporation, in an elegant halter-top evening gown by Vera Bradley, done in black. Natsumi, my love, would you like to go to Le Cerque with me this weekend? Oh yeah, and Syuusuke Fuji accompanies her in a classy suit by Zero Degrees."

"Dream on, Reiji," replied Natsumi smartly.

Reiji laughed. "Now we have the legendary captain of Seigaku Tennis Team, Kunimitsu Tezuka, heir to Kunimitsu Coroporation, in a simple suit by Armani. With him is the always bright captain of Seishun Gakuen's cheer team, Azuki Mitchiko, in a bold halter-top dress. Give them a hand!"

-7-

"Echizen, you're up next, don't be nervous!" mocked Momo, already back from his turn on the catwalk.

"Hn."

-7-

"And now we have the ever so famous, ever so cocky Echizen Ryoma! He sports a classic suit designed by Miss Ryuzaki herself. Miss Ryuzaki, who is actually Miss Sakura, heiress to Sakura Corporation. Her dress, a gorgeous off-the-shoulder, was designed by herself, and made by Miss Aozuki (A/N: Beth). As Miss Sakura says herself, quote-unquote, 'I tried to sew once. That was my first and my last time. Nowadays, I stick to safer things without pointy tips.' Warm round of applause, everybody!"

-7-

"I'm so glad that's over," sighed Suki. Kaidoh "fsh'ed" in agreement. Damn him. We don't speak "Grunt", 'kay?

"Wow, Sakuno-chan, you designed that dress?" said Eiji in amazement. Sakuno nodded.

"She's also designing our band outfits!" said Izzy.

"Wah, Sakuno-chan, you're so kawaii!" gushed Eiji.

"Arigatou, senpai!" Sakuno bowed.

"Nya, nya, call us by our first names, like you do with your friends, 'cause we're your friends too!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Hai, senp- I mean, Eiji-senpai."

"So, now what?" asked a bored-looking Ryoma.

"Now, we go out to dinner!" exclaimed Tomoko, a cheer going up at her words.


	8. Day Eight OMG THIS IS IMPORTANT

A/N: Okay, I know that it's against the rules to post Author's Notes as chapters, and I personally hate it when people do that, but this is **_really_** important. I was reading through the chapters of Welcome To Seishun Gakuen the other day, and I was extremely disappointed at the lack of originality in my stories, and I feel that my writing has really improved far beyond what I wrote before. Therefore, I feel that I owe it to my reviewers/subscribers/alert-ers (whom I LOVE, by the way) to re-write Welcome to Seishun Gakuen. The first chapter will be posted **_VERY SOON_**, under the title of _**Seigaku Never Saw This Coming**_. Welcome to Seishun Gakuen will stay up, so everyone will eventually know about my decision to re-write. I know some of you will choose to abandon me after this (*sniffle*), but I don't resent your decision. And for those of you who will read **_Seigaku Never Saw This Coming_**, I LOVE you all.

peace, love, summer!

xoxo, Hayley

P.S. If you'd like to see how my writing style has evolved, check out some of my others stories. :)


End file.
